Harry Potter and the Guidance Counselor
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Harry becomes Suicidal. Dumbledore gets him a Guidance Counselor. But what happens when his Counselor is Lord Voldemort? Rated T for violence. Possible Slash.
1. No Reason to live anymore

Chapter One

No Reason to live anymore

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming_

_Simple Plan_

Harry James Potter laid his back against a old oak. He ran a hand unconsciously through his hair. He shut his eyes, letting the warm breeze wash over him.

Harry Potter was fifteen. He had raven black hair, emerald green eyes, with black round glasses. A lightning shaped scar hid behind a curtain of black bangs.

Harry went to Hogwarts School for talented witches and wizards. It was a place he called home, or he _did_.

Last year Harry had been entered in a school tournament, called the Triwizard Tournament. You had to survive three extremely dangerous tasks. The first task, Harry had to get a golden egg away from the Hungarian Horntail. The Second task he had to save Ron, his bestfriend, from the black lake. In the third task, he had to get to the Triwizard cup, but that's where everything went wrong.

The cup had been a portkey. He and Cedric had grabbed it and were transported to a graveyard, where Wormtail was waiting.

He killed Cedric with the "Avada Kedavra" spell. He then preformed a ritual. _Bone of the Father, Flesh given from the Servant, and Blood from the foe._

Voldemort had been recruited then. He looked very much like a snake. He had got Wormtail to untie him, and then they dueled.

_"We bow to each other. Harry, Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry. ..."_

Harry had got away, after his wand had done something weird. His and Voldemorts wands connected. Harry had seen Cedric, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jokins… and his parents.

They had given Harry the distraction he needed. He had got away, using the Triwizard cup, and had been teleported back to Hogwarts. He had told everyone that Voldemort was back, but no one had believed him. Except Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius

Now Harry was back at Private Drive, with his relatives. He gave a sad sigh. His eyes began to get teary. Harry wiped away the forming tears. He wouldn't let anyone see him cry.

The sky began to get grey. Rain clouds appeared, and rain began to fall down heavily. Harry stood up, and began to walk, getting soaked. He didn't care.

Harry fell to his knees. His hands covered his face. Tears began to hit his hands. He began to cry. Harry fell to the ground. His body got muddy fast. Tears were still falling. He gave a painful scream, and hit the ground with a fist, spraying himself with more mud.

Harry began to thump on the ground with such force, that he was soon covered with mud. He lay there, just letting the tears fall.

Why doesn't Voldemort just come and kill him already? He wanted nothing more then to die.

He stood up, and let the rain wash the dirt off. He walked to a pond, and sprayed the water on him and got the dirt off.

Harry sat by a white fence. He saw a piece of glass. He picked it up. Should he? No one wants him… He had no reason to live.

Harry put the glass to his wrists. He shut his eyes, and cut. He gasped in pain. Harry dropped the piece of glass, and looked at his wrists.

Blood was flowing from his wrists and was hitting the ground. He was soon sitting in a pool of blood.

Harry's vision began to fade. He shut his eyes and fell to the ground, falling into the pool of blood.

Sirius was in his animagus form, and was roaming Private Drive. He gave a growl when a cat neared him. The cat hissed angrily. It turned around, and scurried the other way.

Sirius then smelled something. _Blood…_ He gave a yelp, jumped, and ran towards the smell. He turned a corner and saw a horrible sight.

Harry was lying in a pool of his own blood, his wrists were bleeding heavily. He was deathly pale, and had a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

Sirius turned into his human form, and ran over to his godson.

"Harry!" He shook Harry forcibly. "Wake up!" Harry didn't say anything, Sirius began to get worried. He picked Harry up, and disapparated at once. He appeared in front of Grimmaulds Place. He ran inside, and immediately ran up to a room. He banged the door open, and ran over to the bed.

He put Harry down, and ran to the washroom. Sirius grabbed some bandages and ointment. He ran back into the room.

He ran over to Harry. Sirius grabbed his hand, and began to wrap the bandages around Harry's wrists. When they continued to bleed, he got up and ran out of the bedroom.

This was a job for Madame Pomfrey.

(A/N) Hope you like this! Sorry if it's sorta… suicidal… Sorry… Well… Please tell me what you think, Please review!


	2. Suicidal?

Chapter Two

Suicidal?

Severus kneeled in front of Voldemort. It was the usual Death Eater meeting; over fifty Death Eaters were in the room with the potions professor.

"Severus, you said you have some news for me." Said Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord, I have just come from an order meeting."

"So, what do you wish to tell me?"

"Dumbledore has told us that Potter has become suicidal."

"Suicidal?"

"Yes, My lord. He tried to kill himself a week ago."

"I see…" Said Voldemort. "You have done well Severus. When anything changes, inform me."

"Yes, my lord."

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, he didn't know where he was. He tried to sit up, but could barely move. Harry looked at his arms, and saw he was strapped to the bed.

"What-?" Harry whispered. He saw he had bandages around his wrist. The door opened and Sirius walked in. Harry looked at him.

"Sorry Harry. We had to restrain you from hurting yourself." Said Sirius.

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Harry.

"You tried to kill yourself. I found you."

"Why didn't you just let me die?" Sirius gave Harry a look of horror.

"What? I would never, Harry! NEVER!"

"What if I_ wanted_ to die? Ever think of that!"

"Harry-" Begun Sirius, but Harry turned his head away.

"Leave me alone." Sirius gave a sigh. He turned and left the room. It was going to be hard to get Harry back to normal. What they needed was a Guidance Counselor.

(A/N) Sorry the chapters so short, but hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


	3. Meet your Councilor… Tom Riddle!

Chapter Three

Meet your Councilor… Tom Riddle!

Sirius had talked to Dumbledore, and he had agreed to get his a Councilor, he would be arriving in five days. Harry was still being stubborn, he wouldn't talk to anyone. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk to him, but had no success. The only person he let in was Ginny.

He and Ginny sat in Harry's room. Harry was still restrained to the bed. Ginny was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

"Where would you like to visit, Harry?" Ginny asked, flipping the hair out of her face. Harry looked over at her for a second, and then began to look at the ceiling.

"The ocean or the sea… I've never seen it." Ginny gave Harry a watery smile.

"How about, next summer I'll take you." Harry turned his head slowly and looked at her.

"Really?" Harry looked excited.

"Shure! We could go swimming… and have a nice picnic!" Said Ginny. Harry gave a laugh.

"I'd like that." Ginny looked at him.

"Harry…" She began, but seemed to be at a lost of words.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you." Harry's face twisted into a look of shock.

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered.

"I love you." Ginny gave Harry a small smile.

"I-I love you, too, Ginny." Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Thanks…" Harry looked into her brown eyes.

"For what?"

"For saying you love me."

Harry got out of his bed. He missed Ginny; he hasn't seen her for two days. Harry gave a sigh.

He looked out the window, it was barely dawn, no one would be up yet. Harry crept out of his room slowly. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen.

Harry went into the kitchen and made a turkey sandwich, he was halfway done, when the door of the kitchen opened.

Dumbledore, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and another man came in. He had raven black hair, and cold blue eyes. Harry knew he had seen him before.

"Hello, Harry. I see you're awake…" Said Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce you to your new Guidance Counselor… Thomas Riddle." Harry's eyes widened.

"Tom riddle!"

(A/N) I'm SO SO sorry it's so short! I couldn't figure out what to write! I promise I'll try to make the next one long! Really sorry as of the counselor, I know Dumbledore should remember him… I just didn't want Dumbledore to remember him. Please Review.


	4. Guidance Councilor

Chapter Four

Guidance Councilor

_**Previously: **_

"_**Hello, Harry. I see you're awake…" Said Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce you to your new Guidance Counselor… Thomas Riddle." Harry's eyes widened. **_

"_**Tom riddle!" **_

_It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
_

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter_

_Linkin Park_

Harry stared at Tom Riddle. He was smiling coldly. Harry sent a glare at him.

"Well… We'll leave you too to talk." Said Dumbledore. Everyone took there leave, and left Tom Riddle and Harry together.

"So, Potter. I heard you tried to kill yourself. Very interesting to say the least." Said "Tom." Harry sent a glare at him.

"What are you doing here!" Said Harry.

"Haven't you heard? I'm your new Guidance Counselor." Said Voldemort calmly.

"What If I tell Dumbledore who you really are?"

"Do you think he'll believe you?" Harry didn't say anything.

"I'm staying, Potter, and nothing you can say will change that."

"What if I _prove_ it?" Voldemort frowned.

"Like what are you going to do?" Harry frowned.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your business." Tom turned and made to leave.

"I expect you in my office tomorrow." Harry shook his head when Voldemort left. It was going to be a horrible year.

(A/N) Yes, Yes, I KNOW. Short story. The next update will be when I get ten reviews. So… Please Review.


	5. Their first meeting

**Chapter Five **

**Their first meeting**

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

**Dedicated to Tierney, live.die.repeat, ****Silver Tears 11****Serpent91****meatofevil****Shadow315**** and brittagirl**

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

**:QUESTIONS and ANSWER:**

_(Not many people had questions, so there's not much here.) _

**Shadow315**WHAT and dumbles just... he just and ...wha... confusion!!

**Answer: **I know many people have the same question… why Dumbledore did that… Well, I will tell you in this chapter. But I'll tell you a bit here. Tom made Dumbledore forget about him… I'll tell you how later on!

**Shadow315**o come on review faster and SEX soon?!!?! lol MORE SOON and longer chapter please begs MORE SOON this chapter didn't give you anything to go on...

**Answer: **I'm sorry, I don't get what you mean "o come on review faster and SEX soon?!!?!" Could you tell me what exactly you meant?

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Sparkling angel I believe  
you are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

the smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO

Harry woke up with a blasted migraine. He sat up, and put his head in his lap. Harry wrapped his bandaged arms around his head, and began to rock back and fourth. He had just dreamed something horrible, but he couldn't remember what it was… which was strange. He gave a cold shudder. There was a knock on his door, which made him jump. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there, was Tom Riddle, a.k.a Voldemort.

Harry frowned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You were supposed to meet me five minutes ago." Harry frowned. He looked down at his wrist watch, and saw that Riddle was right.

"Oh… I slept in." Harry whispered.

"Figures…" Voldemort muttered under his breathe.

"Well, let's go now." They walked down the hall, and soon found thereselves in front of a black wooden door. Tom opened it, Harry followed him in.

Harry looked around the room. It was painted in silver and green. The curtains for the windows were green and silver with a snake on them, to show how much Slytherin he was. The walls were a dark black. Harry could barely see anything in the room. He could only see Riddle.

Tom Riddle sat down behind his desk, and pointed at the chair in front of him.

"Sit." Harry sat down quickly. Harry couldn't help but glare at Voldemort.

"How did you do it?" Asked Harry. Tom looked up at him.

"Do what?" His face shone every trace of annoyance.

"How did you make Dumbledore forget you?" Voldemort gave a sigh. He put down a few papers he had been reading, and looked Harry full in the face.

"It's a simple potion. I put it in his morning tea." Said Tom. Harry's scar was throbbing horribly. He put up a hand, and massaged his forehead.

The dark lord looked up; he smiled when he saw Harry rubbing his forehead.

"So, Harry… How long have you been suicidal." Harry's hand fell down to his side, and he glared at Voldemort.

"Why?"

"I am your councilor, Potter. So you will answer me, and treat me with respect." Snapped Voldemort.

"Yes… _sir._" Snarled Harry.

"Very good. Now answer the question, or we'll go have a talk with Dumbledore." Harry rolled his eyes at the threat.

"Just this summer."

"Why'd you try to kill yourself?" Harry didn't say anything; he just looked at Tom riddle.

"Answer me, Potter." Harry averted Riddle's cold eyes.

"Because of Cedric."

"Ah, that blonde boy. I remember him." Said Voldemort. Harry lost control, he gritted his teeth, and blurted out;

"Of course you would! You murdered him!"

"I told you to treat me with respect, Potter." Snapped Voldemort, he was clearly losing his glamour, cause his eyes turned scarlet for a minute, before turning back to blue. Riddle shook his head.

Soon, the meeting was done. Riddle and Harry had kept throwing insults at each other, until eventually, Voldemort got fed up, and threw him out. Harry stomped to his room. He threw the door opened, and ran inside, slamming it behind him.

He looked up, and saw a pin. Maybe dieing wouldn't be so bad. He picked up the pin. He gave a gulp.

"Goodbye world." He said to himself, before he moved to cut his already slit wrists…

(A/N) Lol. I bet I'm leaving you in suspense. So sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you liked this chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Tell me what you think, please review.


	6. Tom FUCKEN Riddle!

Chapter Six

Tom FUCKEN Riddle

--

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

**(A.N) Sorry I haven't updated for a LONG time, been kinda busy :S **

**WARNING! Contains foul language and junk. SO BEWARE!**

--

As Harry moved to cut his bandaged wrists, a hand grabbed his wrists and the pin went flying from his hands. It hit the ground and slid a few spaces away. Harry watched it slide away but after a few moments, he remembered he wasn't the ONLY one in the room. He froze and stopped breathing for a few minutes.

Shit! Shit! SHIT! He had been found out. He was so fucken careless! What was wrong with him?!

Just then, he was turned around roughly and he stared into turquoise green eyes. "Ri-riddle?" Harry breathed. The dark lord looked ready to KILL someone. He glared at Harry with such venom that the boy had to flinch and look away.

"What… the FUCK WERE YOU DOING POTTER?!" Riddle all but yelled, his face was red with anger and Harry thought he detected… concern? He shook his head, that couldn't be true. He was the DARK LORD! Voldemort/Tom had ruined his life for YEARS. WHY would he care for him now?

Harry looked back at Tom, his arch-enemy, and spoke in an angry voice. "Leaving this world… Leaving YOU and all your draft death eaters behind! And leaving Dumbledore! I WON'T BE USED ANYMORE!"

Harry struggled against the brown haired mans grip, Tom, surprised, let go of the Gryffindor and he went tumbling to the floor. "OOMPH!" He grunted. Tom stared at him, his face unemotional.

"What has HAPPENED to you Potter?" He whispered. Harry frowned but then glared at the man. "YOU happened, _Riddle_… EVERYTHING happened… Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius… EVERYTHING! I-just-can't-TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He screamed. He jumped to his feet and jumped at Riddle.

Riddle lost his footing and fell backwards; they went crashing into the dressed. "OW! STOP! What ARE YOU doing?!" Harry was hitting Riddle, hitting his hard. "GET-OFF-ME!" Harry was blown backwards and landed on the bed.

Voldemort had barely gotten to his feet when Harry jumped back to his feet again. Riddle, furious, took out his wand and pointed it at the enraged and SLIGHTLY confused Teenager.

Harry was breathing heavily and Riddle looked scruffy. Different then his usual PERFECT clothing, hair, ectra.

Harry just then began walking towards the door, passing Riddle. The man turned and watched Harry reach for the doorknob. "Where ARE you going?" Screeched Riddle. "Out…" and with that, he opened the door and left a very bewildered Dark Lord behind.

--

Who did he think he was? Bossing him around like that? And STOPPING him from reaching his goal? His PURPOSE?! Fuck him! Damn, Tom FUCKEN Riddle! Damn him to the pits of hell! He was SO close! SO FUCKEN CLOSE! And he was stopped, by the dark lord no less.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed as he stubbed his toe on a stair. He ignored it, he was used to pain. He kept on walking, stair after stair, lost in his own thoughts.

WHY did nothing EVER work out his way? WHY? He wanted to scream to the heavens, but couldn't… He continued down the stairs, eyes looking out in front of him. That's when he heard some people talking. He stopped and looked around; his eyes fell on the kitchen door. He smirked, what could hurt by a little eavesdropping?

He creped over to the door and put his ear to it.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Said Sirius. Harry frowned. "I don't know, Sirius… I do not know."

"But we can't stand back and do nothing! He'll kill himself one of these days! We could… I know I shouldn't be suggesting this… but maybe we should lock his up… Just till he's learned…"

There was silence. Dumbledore sighed and spoke; "I guess that's our only option-"Harry didn't wait to hear the rest, he turned around and ran. He grabbed the handle of the outside door, opened it, and ran outside, away from the plotting men.

(A/N) Sorry it's short, didn't know what to say :S Still, I hope you like  and thanks to everyone who stuck by me  I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, again! THANKS:D


	7. You can try to run but you can’t hide!

Chapter Seven

You can try to run but you can't hide!

--

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter, haha; I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did, lol. **

**(A/N) Here's a new chapter, enjoy. **

--

Harry ran and ran and ran, eventually, his chest started to hurt, his head started pounding and his side got a stitch. But he couldn't just let those… evil… plotting… jerks to find him! He'd kill himself, without _Tom Riddle_ getting in the way, before they got to him.

As he was thinking, he didn't notice a fairly big pebble lying on the ground, so he ran right into it. It caught his foot and he tripped. The pebble had been on top of a muddy hill, which was covered with sharp, hard and jagged rocks. He gave a yelp as he fell and rolled down the hill. Rocks jabbed and hit his stomach, arms, everywhere. Harry bit his lip as an extremely sharp rock cut a large scratch along his back. It hurt. Then he stopped at the base of the hill.

He gave a few gasps and spit out a mouthful of blood. Seeing as he bit his lip hard, he broke the skin, and blood had poured into his mouth. He licked his lips, blood smearing them, but he didn't care. The poor boy got to his feet. The scar on his back hurt, but the pain was quickly going away. There was no blood.

Harry ran a hand across his face and sat down, shutting his eyes.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Sneered a voice. Harry's eyes snapped open, he recognized that voice. He slowly turned his head to the side and looked at Voldemort.

The man was still in his Tom Riddle form. "What do you want?" Snapped Potter. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, laughed and didn't answer. Harry clamped his teeth together. Voldemort smirked. "You look hurt, want some help?" Voldemort took a seat next to Harry. "No! Leave me alone!" Running a long finger along the scar running along Harry's back, made Harry hiss in pain. "You sure?" Harry spat at Voldemort. It missed, but still, Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head back. It hurt even more than his back. "You need to learn a lot of respect, _boy_…" Voldemort moved his hand to Potter's neck and squeezed. Harry squirmed and tried clawing the hand, but Voldemort wouldn't let go. "You're such a selfish, foolish, idiot!" He squeezed harder, Harry's vision started to fade. "You have no clue what a wonderful life you have. Which of course… I'll destroy, but not now."

So, that's what he's after… Thought Harry, after Voldemort released his hand, Harry rubbed his throat.

"I will take you back to Headquarters and you will stay there and not tell anyone what had happened here… Got it?" Harry nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Good." Tom grabbed Harry's arm and they disappeared.


	8. The Kiss

Chapter Eight

The Kiss

--

**Disclaimer: I **_**have never**_** and **_**will never**_** own Harry Potter. **

--

Voldemort walked towards his manor, which housed his Death Eaters. It was a manor by a black sea. Grinding his teeth, his appearance changed as he started walking up the stairs. His Voldemort looks came back. He pulled a hood up to obscure his face and, finally, reached the door.

When he walked inside, a Death Eater came to great him. "Severus, do you have it?" The man nodded and handed him a vial, which contained a murky, green substance. "Master, if I may be so bold as to ask… what is the potion for?" Lord Voldemort smirked. "You know what the potion does, right?" Severus nodded "It makes it so that the person can't think or control his actions, while slowing, the subject losses his powers, once that happens, he or she dies." Snape's eyes widened. "Are you going to use it on… _Potter_?" He hissed.

Giving a heart-chilling laugh, Voldemort stopped and looked at Severus. "Yes… Now, if you will… Give me the _actual_ vial…"

"Wh-hat?"

"I know who your _master_ is Severus." Snape bit his lip and reached into his robes and gave Voldemort another bottle. "Thank you Severus…" Voldemort pointed his wand at the man and muttered something. With a scream, Severus kneeled over and landed on the ground, dead. His eyes had gone black and were open wide.

Smirking, Voldemort set his body on fire and watched as the remains of Severus Snape turned into ash.

--

Voldemort appeared at the Order Headquarters and walked inside. Voldemort had to get Harry to drink the potion but the boy wouldn't take anything Voldemort gave him. He walked to Harry's room and screwed off the lip of the vial. He walked inside and saw the boy lying propped up in bed, a book in his lap, his eyes were shut. He was obviously sleeping.

Voldemort couldn't do anything but gap. The boy was so beautiful… His eyes flicked to the boys lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss them, bruise the lips, tear them, taste Potter's blood… Hear Potter squeal… The Dark Lord gave a strangled groan and shook his head. He put the vial to his lips and tipped the liquid into his mouth but he didn't swallow.

When Tom Riddle sat on the edge of Potter's bed, Harry woke up with a start. His eyes gazed at Voldemort with shock, but the look quickly turned to anger. "What do you want?" Sneered Potter. Voldemort smirked, careful to keep the potion in his mouth, reached over and pushed Harry, keeping the boy in place. He put one leg on each side, as he did this, he didn't even notice as a drop of potion went down his throat. The boy was now looking at him with fear. Oh god… Voldemort couldn't keep his thoughts to himself. Those eyes looked at him… with such emotion. Voldemort leaned down, held Harry's chin with one head and brutally kissed Potter. His tongue pried at Harry's mouth and the lips parted slightly. Potter was trying to push Tom off, but Voldemort grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed. The potion slipped into Harry's mouth and went down his throat. Even when the potion was done, Tom didn't stop.

Harry seemed to be paralyzed and wouldn't move. Unknowingly to him, he was kissing back, with almost as much force as Tom. Voldemort bit down on Harry's lip and sweet copper liquid filled the Dark Lord's mouth, he swallowed greedily. That was when he broke the kiss. Turquoise eyes met green ones. Both of there lips were bruised, but Harry's had a cut on his.

"Wh-?" Voldemort smirked, got off Harry and walked out of the room, not knowing at all; he had drunk some of the potion. Could this be the end of _both_ Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle?

--

(A/N) Sorry it's not very good. I'm _really_ tired and _really _sick and _couldn't_ think. So, finally. They kissed! People wanted that. So it happened. So, _please _could I get some feedback? I'd appreciate it and it'd make me _more motivated_ to write faster.


	9. You Make Me Sick

Chapter Nine

You Make Me Sick

--

**Disclaimer: Of**_** course**_** I don't own Harry Potter, lol. **

--

Harry gasped as he ran to the washroom, his stomach was rumbling, painfully. He made it to the washroom just in time, pulled up the lid and emptied his stomach. What was wrong with him? He _must_ have eaten something wrong. That must be it…

Seeing as he didn't have a lot in his stomach, he just ended up dry-heaving. His head started pounding and he gave a scream and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

--

Voldemort swallowed down the bile that was crawling up his throat. Something was wrong… He _never_ got sick but his stomach was twisting and turning uncomfortably. He drank a potion to keep from throwing up, and it was helping, but not by much.

Voldemort's breath became hitched and he could barely breathe. He grabbed his throat. The world was spinning. He shut his eyes and slid out of his chair.

--

Harry woke up in his bed. He scratched his head, wondering how he'd gotten here. His glasses were on his face still… He went to get up but gave a whimper as another bolt of pain ran through his body. But he _had _to get up… He rolled over and fell onto the ground. That was when he remembered something, as he tried to get to his feet. He grabbed the wall. He remembered the kiss… Voldemort had kissed him! _Why_?! He must have slipped him something! He did this too him! Growling, Harry managed to crawl to the door, and than he heard voices. They sounded like Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard what they were talking about.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dumbledore. "Yes! I am! Thomas Riddle and Harry Potter have _both_ been poisoned and it's fatal…" Dumbledore gave a sad sigh. "And Professor?" Dumbledore gave a hum, giving the okay for Madame Pomfrey to continue. "Wasn't Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort in his younger years?" She said. "I don't seem to remember a Tom Riddle…" Pomfrey gave a strangled growl. "Okay, Professor… I'll go work on a cure, maybe get Severus to help…"

"Poppy, Severus Snape is dead…" This was when Harry wrenched his head away from the door and felt tears spring to his eyes. Sure he didn't _like_ the man, but that didn't mean he wanted him dead! It was Voldemort. Grinding his teeth, he heard Dumbledore and Pomfrey walk away and he got to his feet and pulled open the door.

He limped his way down to Riddle's room. His body didn't seem to be moving properly. When he reached the room, the door opened before he could grab the door handle. He fell through the doorway. "OUCH!" Gasped Harry. He got into a sitting position and heard the door shut. Green and Red looked at each other. Red eyes were swirling with anger and green were sparkling with sadness.

"What are you doing here?" Hissed the Dark Lord as he sat up in his bed. "You killed Snape?" Voldemort sneered. "Yes, I did!" Harry's lip quivered. "W-why?"

"Why the hell would it matter to you, boy?!" Voldemort got to his feet and walked over to Harry. Harry didn't move, just stared at him. Voldemort pushed him to the floor and put his foot on Harry's chest, pressing down. Harry squirmed, he couldn't breathe. "You foolish boy! I should just kill you now! End both our suffering." Then Voldemort's angry face eased and he moved his feet. He reached down and grabbed Potter and clenched his robes. He brought Harry to eye level. He grinned and let go of Harry and grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in places. Harry was shaking with fear now; he closed his eyes when Voldemort leaned in. Voldemort put his lips next to Harry's ear. "I'm going to gave some fun with you before we die." And with that, he apparated both Harry and himself away from Grimmauld Place, to his manor.

--

(A/N) I _know_ my last update wasn't too long ago, but I was bored so I decided to write a new chapter. _Please_ somebody review


End file.
